Grip strength (also defined as force) measurement is a measure of the grip capability of the human hand. The purpose of a dynamometer (handle meter) is to assist in measuring an individual's grip strength. This can be of assistance in the diagnosis of musculoskeletal disorders of the hand as well as to monitor the recovery progress following hand surgery or injury. Problems associated with prior art designs for dynamometers for hand strength testing include such as pain during gripping (which could affect the test results for someone with an injury) and the potential for results that could not be accurately repeated.